Ophelia
by Diamond Girl 24
Summary: A pixie named Ophelia meets the children of Char and Ella; adventures fallow. *AN: I updated again! Please R&R!!!*
1. Adriana's Story

Ophelia  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I will never forget the day I met Ophelia; indeed, who could? Ophelia is one of the few people on this earth who leaves an impression on whomever she meets. I met her years ago, but I still remember it clearly. It was the beginning of spring, and I was just 18.  
  
I had just had a fight with my older brother, Osian. He had been a pain since his birthday the past fall. I had no idea why turning 23 made him change like that! As I recall, we were arguing about flowers. He refused to have them in the halls. I wanted them. Well, with one thing leading to another, I eventually stormed out of the castle, angrier then an ogre with a large appetite. As I swooped like an overgrown bat (for I was wearing black that day) into the garden and beyond, to the edge of the forest, she just appeared. As if by magic (although, once one gets to know Ophelia, everything she does is magic, and therefore her magic is rarely noticed). As I gaped at her, with her torn blue dress, it came to a point at her fashionably tiny waist and set off her big brown eyes, which were at that moment almost hidden beneath her long eyelashes, she suddenly whipped her head to face me. I blushed. Not that I had any reason to, although I had been staring at her, she was probably yet another woman out to marry my brother, and therefore deserved my stare. Thank goodness he inherited father's sense on the subject of women, and did not fall for the "damsel in distress" routine. Although why he had to inherit mother's temper instead of father's, I knew not.  
  
"He's inside." I shouted. Very un-princess like.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
  
"I would give anything to have a voice like hers," I thought. It was enchanting. I moved closer to her, for I did not wish to shout again.  
  
"I said 'He's inside,'" I told her.  
  
"Who is inside?" she questioned.  
  
"So maybe she had not come for the prince. But then why did she come?" I wondered. "Prince Osian."  
  
A look of shock swept over her face. For a moment, she stared at me in disbelief. She looked around her quickly, with a rather confused expression. "Well, you did come to see him, didn't you?" I thought.  
  
"Oh!" She said.  
  
I was about to question her on what she was doing there, but I was unfortunately interrupted by none other then my brother, no doubt he had come to yell at me again.  
  
"Adriana! Adriana, are you out here?" he shouted. I wondered briefly why it was not considered un-prince like for a prince to shout, but it was un- princess like for a princess to.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted anyway, and threw a bit of irritation into my voice, so he would know I took no pleasure in his finding me.  
  
He walked up to me, an exasperated expression plastered on his face. His expressions were always easy to read, and (almost) always told exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Nancy wants you," He informed me. I could tell he did not like being a messenger boy. "She said it had something to do with the dress you were wearing yesterday, and she made some comment about how you could never go a day without ruining what you were wearing, and causing more trouble for the servants because they have to fix them if they possibly can and how you should learn to act like a princess."  
  
I wished he were not so long-winded. If he weren't then I wouldn't have to here the same thing from Nancy herself, but in greater detail.  
  
"She exaggerates." I said. Sometimes I went a week at a time without ruining a dress. Osian raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
The torn dresses reminded me of the visitor, and I looked at her briefly. Or at least I tried to. She wasn't there.  
  
"Oh! Where could she have gone to?" I shouted. It was more of an exclamation then a statement.  
  
"Who?" Osian asked.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't introduce herself. She just sort of appeared when I came out. She was right over there." I pointed.  
  
"Are you by any chance looking for me?" that rich voice called out, and she suddenly came into view, jumping from a branch of a tree that bordered the edge of the forest.  
  
"Yes! How did you, I mean who are, what are" I stopped speaking, at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes?" she questioned.  
  
"Who are you?" I finally blurted out.  
  
"Ophelia" she replied.  
  
"Do you have a last name and a place of origin?" Osian asked sarcastically. I gaped at him. He usually did not care how people looked when he met them or conversed with them, but the argument must have put him in ill humor, for he was rarely this rude.  
  
"Pixies do not have last names, but I've lately been living in this forest." She replied in a calm manner, to make up for my brother lacking his.  
  
I do not know which shocked me more: that she was a pixie or that she was living in the forest. Surely, pixies are not so wholly uncommon, every one knew they existed, but very few people had actually met a pixie. They are usually reserved beings, partially because they are hard working and partially because they are just reserved by nature. They had a gift to read other people's feelings (one of many gifts I should say) but the majority of the (almost non-existent) pixie population rarely revealed any of their own. She was clearly not of the majority of the pixie population, for she had shown quite a few different expressions in our brief moments together. Yet she had not reacted to my brother's rudeness, so it was obvious she concealed what she was thinking from most everyone.  
  
I studied her carefully, and it no longer surprised me that she was a pixie. She was the right height, about a head and a half shorter then Osian, and a head shorter then me. She had dark brown hair, sleek and shiny, but I had no idea how long it was because it was held up in a bun by a beautiful piece of jewelry. Her deep brown eyes and long eyelashes were only part of her beautiful face. She had two tiny ears, a nose that would be called adorable by some, and a beautiful mouth. In addition to that she had, at the moment, flushed cheeks and dirt on her face, although the dirt was not noticeable at a distance because she had richly tanned skin. She was strikingly beautiful, even with the dirt. And as to living in the forest. well, I must admit I was afraid of ogres, and I was surprised that anyone would want to live in the forest. Then again, elves lived in the forest. Her voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"And you are" she let her voice trail off.  
  
"Adriana, Princess of Kyrria." I informed her.  
  
"Delighted." She curtsied. It amazed me that she could muster up as much dignity as she did when she had dirt on her face and a rip in her dress. She looked expectantly at Osian. He said nothing. He just stared at her. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! Oh! Uh, I am Osian, Prince of Kyrria." He bowed. She curtsied.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."  
  
"Please! Please, call me Osian."  
  
She nodded, and I wondered what in the world possessed him to say that. Only his family and close friends were allowed to be on such close terms. I wondered briefly if he was taken in with the fact she was so different then the people who he usually had to associate himself with.  
  
I threw in a "And me Adriana," so as to avoid an awkward situation.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, what brings you here Ophelia?" He questioned. Then he blushed. "Hope you don't mind, I took the liberty."  
  
"Of using my first name?" She half questioned, half completed the sentence. My brother nodded. "Well," she said with a laugh, "you hardly have a choice! And I must confess I had no idea I was coming here, I didn't know where I was going, I was just" she paused, "running."  
  
"Running?" My brother stated in disbelief. After so many damsels in distress, it was hardly surprising that he was amazed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"From?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"I am orphaned."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It is not your fault."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He is my teacher- was my teacher. But now."  
  
She looked lost. I pitied her. So did Osian.  
  
"Look," he said, "Why don't you stay with us for a few days and then head back to wherever in the forest it is that you came from? You look lost."  
  
"What?! Oh, no, I could not possibly"  
  
"I insist," my brother interrupted. Very rude of him.  
  
"But," she started.  
  
"No! You must! You will be very happy here." He said with a smile.  
  
"I would not be sorry to know you much better," I chimed in, giving out a smile of my own.  
  
"I suppose. If your family agrees," She caved.  
  
"I'm sure they will," I said, "They will be delighted."  
  
"Thank you kindly," she said. Her manners were as charming as her voice.  
  
Little did I know that that fateful, yet uneventful day would be the start of not only a wonderful friendship, but also an adventure, one that I shall never forget.  
  
  
  
~Adriana (From Princess Adriana's personal memoirs, A Life of Glory, page 97.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s):  
  
This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me people! I implore you, please R&R!!! I want to know your thoughts on the story, as well as suggestions as to what can and/or should happen in the story! And don't worry: if you all hate it, I won't finish it (a great loss I'm sure!). The next chapter will be the same thing but from Ophelia's POV. The only reason I did this from Adriana's POV is so I could show the first impression that the Prince and Princess had of Ophelia. I will not be doing that very much thorough-out the story (I don't think so at any rate, but maybe in some of the more important parts): I will only be telling what Ophelia is thinking. The next two chapters are in 1st person, but I was originally planning to write it in 3rd person. Please tell me which you would prefer! Thank you for reading!!!!* 


	2. Ophelia

Chapter 2  
  
I had to go. I could not stay where I was. I had to leave. Immediately.  
  
I ran. I did not know where I was going, but I wanted to be there as soon as possible. Whatever was out there had to be better then what I would stay to.  
  
I took an un-beaten path through the woods, using my hands to move branches that were in my way. I did not even know in what direction I was running. It was unwise, but I could not think at the moment. I had to get away from what I had lived with since I was four. It was necessary.  
  
After who knows how long I ran and after who knows how far I ran, I wondered what in the world I was thinking, running away. But it was better then staying. Much better. I pushed all thoughts out of my mind, and kept running. I had to pause for a moment to sweep all the hair that had fallen from my bun up and redo it. My hair, which reached down to my waist, was such a pain at times. I had a long knife that I used to hold my hair in place: very helpful for unhappy situations.  
  
I started running again, for another unknown length of time, and then appeared at the edge of a clearing. Well, that was it. Time to go back. To face the hard reality. But I could not go. It was too soon, to painful. I stopped running just after I escaped the forest, and saw before me a beautiful meadow. A short walk away was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, but to be fair I have seen few palaces. I wondered where I was. Indeed, this was probably the home of some noble.  
  
All of a sudden I noticed a young woman (I believed that to be the correct term) of about 17 or 18 glaring at me. She was obviously displeased about something, and my being here (wherever here was) added to her temper. She shouted to me something I could not understand, but it was obviously in Kyrrian. Well, at least that told me I had headed south, although I could be anywhere in Kyrria. Some help that was. And maybe she just thought I was Kyrrian, but was not a Kyrrian herself. Great, I thought. But I responded to her quickly.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said in Kyrrian. She walked closer to me.  
  
"I said 'He's inside,'" She informed me. I wondered who she was and who "he" was.  
  
"Who is inside?" I asked. Might as well find out the easy way.  
  
"Prince Osian."  
  
Oh, well that was just great! Of all the places to run to, I had ended up running to a royal palace. I glanced around again, and realized that it was obvious. After all, the Kyrrian royal palace was a well-known building, but I had never been here.  
  
I had to say something, so I uttered the word "Oh!" and immediately felt stupid.  
  
"Adriana! Adriana, are you out here?" An agitated voice shouted. I then noticed the body the voice had come from. He was tall, with very dark brown hair and skin that would be considered swarthy. He was almost, to use a cliché, a spitting image of is father. I had heard many stories of how ladies fell in love with him at first sight, and I did not doubt it for a moment. Thank goodness I didn't though, I would hate to see a lovesick me.  
  
"Yes!" The girl responded, clearly unpleased to be found. I knew this was a conversation that I probably should not overhear, so I turned to leave. I then thought it would be a shame to come all this way to the palace, even if only accidentally, and not stay only a few minutes. I climbed a nearby tree as the Prince, for he could only be the Prince, walked to the girl, whom I had to assume was his sister. . I heard the words "Nancy wants you," in the same, agitated voice but I listened no more as I climbed the tree. The sight was breath taking. I was lost in the beauty of the view from my branch, when I heard the young woman shout  
  
"Oh! Where could she have gone to?"  
  
"Who?" was the response from the Prince, clearly forgetting his annoyance for a moment to take interest in what she was talking about.  
  
"I don't know," she told him in a rather annoyed voice. "She didn't introduce herself. She just sort of appeared when I came out. She was right over there," She pointed to where I had been standing.  
  
I jumped down out of the tree and asked "Are you by any chance looking for me?"  
  
"Yes! How did you, I mean who are, what are," She looked confused, as to who I was, why I was there, and what in the world I was doing in a tree.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, hoping it would help her to finish a sentence.  
  
"Who are you?" she managed.  
  
"Ophelia" I stated.  
  
"Do you have a last name and a place of origin?" The Prince asked sarcastically. His sister looked as shocked at his manners as I was. I had heard he was kind unless he was in ill- humor. By the way they had been acting toward each other, I supposed they had had an argument of some kind. But I responded to his rudeness with ease, hoping he would remember his manners.  
  
"Pixies do not have last names, but I've lately been living in this forest," I told him.  
  
Both of them stared at me. Indeed, I could understand if they were shocked as to my being a pixie living in a forest, but they stared at me for several seconds. Since they did not volunteer the information I wanted to confirm, I requested it.  
  
"And you are" I said.  
  
"Adriana, Princess of Kyrria," was the answer I received.  
  
"Delighted," I said with a curtsy. It was then I noticed a rip in my dress, from the running. "What a first impression!" I thought.  
  
The princess elbowed her brother. Hard.  
  
"Ow! Oh! Uh, I am Osian, Prince of Kyrria." He bowed. I curtsied again.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."  
  
"Please! Please, call me Osian."  
  
I was dumbfounded as to his forwardness, but I managed a nod. His sister said "And me Adriana," thank goodness. It would have been rather odd to call one "Your Highness" and be on a first- name basis with the other.  
  
Osian cleared his throat and said "Well, what brings you here Ophelia?" He then blushed, a shock to me "Hope you don't mind, I took the liberty,"  
  
"Of using my first name?" I felt sorry for him. Most people felt at ease using my first name, but he was embarrassed. Always the gentleman, I supposed. Except when in ill- humor. He nodded. "Well," I laughed, "You hardly have a choice! And I must confess I had no idea I was coming here, I didn't know where I was going, I was just," I suddenly felt embarrassed. I could not talk about this with them. But I had to finish the sentence. "Running."  
  
"Running?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"From?" I had hoped he would not ask.  
  
"Him." As soon as the word came out of my mouth, I regretted it. It was a mysterious way to invite him to ask whom I was referring to, and the last thing I wanted was to talk about it.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"I am orphaned."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." He looked sorry. I felt sorry for him, again.  
  
"Don't be. It is not your fault." I replied, he could not have known.  
  
"Who is he?" I had hoped the orphan comment would lead him off this. I had hoped in vain.  
  
"He is my teacher- was my teacher. But now," I couldn't tell him. It was far too soon to say anything. I was wondering what to do when he interrupted my meditation.  
  
"Look," he said. I started. "Why don't you stay with us for a few days and then head back to wherever in the forest it is that you came from? You look lost."  
  
I felt sure I was blushing.  
  
"What?! Oh, no, I could not possibly."  
  
"I insist," He said.  
  
"But," I protested. I had no idea how to protest politely, but I was willing to learn.  
  
"No! You must! You will be very happy here." He smiled. He had a wonderful smile. It was a pity that I was not infatuated, for he was surely someone that any lady should be infatuated with. But I just did not have those feelings. On the other hand, if I were never to have him, and I most certainly wasn't, then I would not break my heart. I suddenly realized that he was looking at me expectantly. His sister had said something. I had not heard, I was too deep in thought, but she was smiling too. I cracked under the pressure.  
  
"I suppose. If your family agrees." I hoped they would not, but I was well aware of the generous nature of the Royal family of Kyrria.  
  
"I'm sure they will," Adriana said, "They will be delighted." I unfortunately knew she was right.  
  
"Thank you kindly," I said. It was not that I did not want to know them better either, but I was so confused at the moment that I could hardly say anything.  
  
We walked back to the palace, the two of them in good spirits. I was as happy as I could be, considering the circumstances. I tried to be cheerful, but what had happened to me earlier that day weighed heavily on my heart.  
  
*Author's Note(s):  
  
Thank you for reading this! Please review!!!* 


	3. The Royal Family

Chapter 3  
  
We walked back to the palace, talking. That is to say, they were talking, I was thinking. We entered the palace by means of the back, and I found myself in a small hall with two staircases, one on each side. I realized I must have been in the living quarters of the royal family. I wondered how many people actually got to see this; not that there was much to look at, it was the experience that was rare. Osian reminded his sister of Nancy wanting to see her, so she grumbled and walked up the left staircase and disappeared from view. Osian mentioned something about telling his parents about me, and he vanished up the other staircase. I was left standing in a hall in a palace I had never been in, wondering what in the world to do.  
  
I thought of what had happened earlier that day, even though I did not want to. I knew that I had to adjust to it, and I had to remember it. How long I stood there I know not, but I was so involved with my thoughts (which is one of my faults, I confess), that I did not hear the prince and his parents until they were quite close to me.  
  
"Hello Ophelia," someone said next to me. I nearly jumped.  
  
I turned to the voice and saw none other then King Charmont and Queen Ella.  
  
He was the one that spoke. I addressed him first, as was customary.  
  
"Your Highness." I curtsied. I knew I looked awful, but I had already humiliated myself so much that day, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I were banned from Kyrria for my disgrace.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," she told me. I turned to her and swept yet another curtsey.  
  
"Osian has told us of you," he continued. "It would be our pleasure to welcome you into our palace as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you Your Highness," I managed to say.  
  
He showed me some guest rooms and one of the maids, Nancy, brought me dresses that Adriana had outgrown a number of years ago. I thanked her kindly, and she made some comment as to my being as bad as she was when it came to tearing dresses. I thought it best to remain silent at this point, though I had no idea what she was referring to. After a bath and a change of clothing I set off through the palace. Through my reading I remembered the layout of the palace well enough: my teacher had been right after all when he said knowing the layouts of famous buildings came in handy.  
  
My teacher. The thought of him still hurt. I could not bring myself to think of him. But he had been the best, of that I had no doubt. He taught me fighting, healing, cooking, language. he taught me how to survive. Well, thanks to him I had all the knowledge and more that it took to become I knight, if that was what I fancied. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to roam around aimlessly, but I did not fancy to make a job of it. I suppose the reason I wanted to go somewhere and do something was because I had been so long at the same place. It was tiring. My teacher would have known what to do, but.  
  
I pushed all thoughts of my teacher out of my head and continued to walk through the palace. I looked in on rooms that I knew had not been used for years, and I examined the pictures on the walls. Walking through one hallway, I heard voices. It sounds so silly when one thinks of it, it happens in all books, the main character is walking aimlessly in a dark forest or old castle and just happens to hear voices, and on closer inspection, they hear a dastardly plot to rob a bank or overthrow a king. The thought amused me very much, but I knew that it would not be so in my case. Against all my morals (which I only use when they are in my favor anyway), I edged closer to the door.  
  
The first thing I heard was the King. He was apparently perturbed about something, and it had to do with his son.  
  
"Osian, you must! That is all there is to it! You must!" he stated in a rather stern voice.  
  
"Well, what if I don't want to? I haven't found anyone up till now that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I absolutely refuse to get married until I find someone that I think is worthy enough to marry!" Osian retorted, his anger flaring up.  
  
"Look, Osian, I'm not asking you to go out onto the street and pick up a woman at random and propose to her!" King Charmont told him, his anger rising almost as high as his son's.  
  
"Then what precisely are you saying? You didn't get married until you found someone you considered worthy, and between the time she tricked you and the time she told you about the curse you resolved never to marry! You told me so yourself!" Osian nearly shouted.  
  
"Yes. And its true. Every word of it. But I was 18 at the time! You, my son, are 23! When I was your age I was raising a family! Even your sister has been engaged! It's time for you to settle down!"  
  
"But if you force marriage on me I will never be happy! Is that what you want, and unhappy but married son?"  
  
"No! But you have not yet fallen in love, and you yourself have told me you are not likely to. Besides the fact you know most every eligible woman in the bloody kingdom! If you haven't fallen in love yet, and you are not likely to, then for goodness' sake find a friendly woman and propose! At the very least she is a friend!" his father told him.  
  
"But what if later I meet someone I fall in love with? I'll be even more miserable then!" Osian shouted the last sentence at the top of his lungs. I was sure the whole household heard.  
  
His father seemed to calm down, and he repented to his son.  
  
"Look, Osian, I do want you to be happy. Believe me, I do. It's just that you can't go on waiting forever. You need to think about settling down and starting a family. You are a man now." The king told his son in a quiet soothing voice.  
  
"I know father. I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just that, all the eligible women in this kingdom are. well, weak. If I could find another woman with a spark of life in her, I'd most likely fall in love with her. But there doesn't seem to be any such women in all of Kyrria, and I don't want to marry if it's not for love."  
  
"I know son. I understand. I apologize for trying to force you to marry. It was wrong of me. It's just that having a wife gives you a whole new happiness. You can't possibly understand it until you experience it. But you are right, you can't be really happy with a wife unless you love her deeply and she loves you deeply. But as to women with a spark. well from what you've told us, Ophelia seems to be a lively character, when she is not in shock, I suppose."  
  
I blushed deeply.  
  
"Thank you for understanding father. And as to Ophelia. well she seems to be a kind person, but I doubt I will fall in love with her. Besides, we don't even know what she will be like until she recovers from shock. But don't expect her to be your daughter-in-law, she will be more of a sister then anything."  
  
I turned to go: I had heard enough. I walked through a bit more of the castle, and as I was walking through the hall I had first entered into, I saw the queen slide down the banister rail and fly off of it. I said nothing, though I was very surprised indeed. She turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes. Nothing like sliding down a banister to put a person in the right frame of mind. Do you like to slide?"  
  
"I have never done so before, Your Highness. I lived in a house only until I was five, when I was orphaned. I have spent the rest of my life in the woods."  
  
She said nothing as to my personal revelation, but suggested I try it. I did. It was very exciting, and we spent a good hour and a half sliding down various banister rails throughout the house. As I slid down a particularly long one in the front of the house, where dignitaries were entertained, the king and his son appeared, and had stepped right in front of where I was to fly off.  
  
"Watch out!" I warned. I flew off the banister and, much to my surprise, into the arms of Osian. As he caught me he spun me around and gently placed me on my feet. I looked over to see the king had done the same to his wife, and both were smiling at each other. No doubt it brought back memories, for she had told me stories during our sliding.  
  
"You like to slide down banisters?" Osian asked, rather struck with disbelief.  
  
"I'm learning to," I replied as Adriana appeared.  
  
"To the top!" the queen shouted. "Everyone slides!" And with that she bounded up the stairs.  
  
Laughing, we all fallowed her up. The men went first; no doubt they wanted to catch the ladies. I smiled, for I refused to be known as a damsel in distress.  
  
Adriana went and was caught by her father. The queen, being the gracious soul she was, allowed me to go first. I saw Osian waiting at the bottom, assuming he was to catch me.  
  
I took off down the stairs with a smile, and as I approached the end, I Osian moved in my path to catch me. With a smile I flipped as I flew off the banister and over Osian, and landed on the other side of him. As I turned to face him, I saw he, his father and his sister all had a look of sheer shock upon their faces. The queen landed just short of Osian, who had not moved, and stated with a grin:  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do that?"  
  
I smiled and told her "I have been working for nearly 15 years on fighting of all sorts. It was merely a jump that can also be used to dodge a knife."  
  
This revelation got an "Oh!" from Adriana and a smile from the king, who said something on the usefulness of knowing how to fight. Osian had still not moved. His mother also noticed this and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Osian?" she said. "Osian?"  
  
"What? Oh, uh, very nice," he recovered.  
  
"Thank you," I replied with a nod. After an odd silence, the king announced.  
  
"Well," said the king as he rubbed his hands, "Does anyone know what's for dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
We all moved to the dining room, discussing fighting techniques. All through dinner Osian would not stop staring at me; I supposed it to be his shock that I was recovered more quickly then he expected. I was glad he no longer took me for a damsel in distress, but I was unnerved none- the- less.  
  
*Author's Note(s): Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me if u like 1st person and what u think will (or would like to have) happen. Sorry this chapter wasn't very good. And I hope I didn't leave you with too much of a cliffhanger, I don't want to do that in the early chapters, maybe later (haha!). 13 pages: yay! Thanks again!* 


	4. Adelio

Chapter 4  
  
I spent five days with the Royal Family of Kyrria. Between sliding down stair rails and walking through the gardens, I forced myself to think about my teacher. On the evening of my fifth day in their company, I announced to them I was to return home the next day. They were very understanding, and did not press me as to my decision.  
  
I woke early the next morning. I grabbed some food from the kitchens to eat and preceded to wrap them in a small bag that had been given to me, along with the dress I had worn when I first encountered the family. I tied my sword across my waist and, at the last minute, tucked my knife into my bag, while leaving my hair down.  
  
I was just walking out the door when I heard Osian call my name and tell me to wait. I turned around and saw him tying his own sword to his waist and running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" I said. I wanted to be off as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he informed me.  
  
"No, you are not," I corrected him. Hardly the way to talk to the future ruler of Kyrria, but I could not have him fallowing me.  
  
"I insist upon it," he stated in a voice that told me there was no use in arguing. I proceeded not to listen to it.  
  
"You can not fallow me and that is that," I replied in a brisk manner. "I do not want you to know me more then you have to. You would not like what you saw."  
  
"Is that so?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, that is so. And now, if you will excuse me," I turned to leave.  
  
"Ophelia!"  
  
Great! Now the queen was in on the action. Was the whole town of Frell planning to fallow me?  
  
I turned around again to see not only the queen, but the King and Adriana as well. They descended down the opposite staircase and walked toward me.  
  
"You look wonderful today!" were the first words out of Adriana's mouth. I looked down. The white dress I was wearing I had bought in town the previous day. I did not see anything wonderful about it, or my appearance as a whole for that matter. I thanked her.  
  
"We know you want to be off and we just wanted to wish you farewell," the King said with a smile. "I hope you come back and visit us from time to time."  
  
I was unsure how to respond to this comment, so I just nodded. The queen then noticed the sword Osian wore and asked if he was to go hunting.  
  
"I am escorting Ophelia back home," he said. I knew then I had lost the battle. So did he. The king made some comment to his son about that being a noble gesture as I opened my bag and withdrew my knife. I was in no mood to have to watch over a prince who could not fight half a dozen ogres without a dozen men. I was sure that he was good in hand- to- hand combat, but one never uses hand- to- hand combat when fighting with ogres. In such cases as these I knew that the more weapons I had at easy access, the better off I was. I held the knife behind my back and with a few quick arm movements I had my hair up in a bun. Adriana stared at me, shocked.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Years of practice," I replied briefly, for I was anxious to go.  
  
"Well, we will not detain you any longer," The king said. "'Till our next meeting!" He nodded.  
  
I curtsied and walked out the door, the prince close on my heels. He proceeded to pump me with questions:  
  
"Where exactly do you live?"  
  
"In the forest."  
  
"I knew that much. What town do you live near?"  
  
"We go to Yent."  
  
"Yent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How far do you live from Yent?"  
  
"Three miles."  
  
"Really? How far are you from here?"  
  
"Six miles."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We walked in silence through the forest. As much as I loved open fields and meadows, I felt sure that I would live my entire life in the forest. Who could choose a flat plain over canopy of emerald trees?  
  
As we neared my "home," I took pity on Osian. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. We entered the clearing where I lived, and I felt a pang of longing. I had missed this place more then I realized; indeed, I had lived here for nearly fifteen years. I looked around at the campsite, almost laughing at how shocked Osian was.  
  
"This is where you live?" He asked, his voice full of disbelief.  
  
"Yes." I could understand why he was shocked. In the center of the clearing, which was no more then 30 paces wide, was where the fire used to burn. One could still see the ashes. Spanning where the fire used to burn was a pole (suspended by two other poles) that a pot hung from. On the side of the clearing where we were, was a small circle of about ten paces completely clear of twigs and leaves, so that only the dirt was seen. A rope marked the perimeter of the circle. Across the clearing was a table, stacked high with books and papers in an unorganized fashion. There were two stools carved out of wood, one on either side of the long, low table, also made of wood. On the left and right sides of the clearing, there were two sets of trees (one on either side) with a hammock strung between them. The trees were old and carved out to make shelves, in which books were stored. I looked to the right hammock, and I could still see the body of my teacher: dead.  
  
We made our way slowly across to the body, and I stood and watched as Osian turned it over. Thank goodness his eyes were closed. He looked at the reminisce of blood on my teacher's shirt, and there was no need to ask what had happened. He had been stabbed through the heart. Although I was sure he had seen many dead bodies, this one was rather different. Whether it was where we were or who he had been, it made our blood run cold. We stood there standing, just staring at the body, when I heard a voice I had wanted to hear call my name:  
  
"Ophelia!" he hollered. I whipped around and saw a tall, tan figure with deep blue eyes and disheveled brown hair. I ran and threw my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe. He lifted me as if I were a little child up off my feet and swung me around, narrowly missing a pile of books.  
  
"Adelio!" I cried. I was thrilled to see him. He set me down on my feet and looked me up and down, as if examining me.  
  
"You look extremely pretty today."  
  
I blushed deeply and murmured thanks.  
  
"I saw what happened to your teacher three days ago, and have been coming back every day since in hopes you would return." He informed me. He then looked deep into my eyes, and I blushed again. "Ophelia, what happened?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Osian looking uncomfortable; as if not knowing what to do while we talked. I knew I owed him an explanation. After introductions on both parts I grabbed the two chairs from the table and placed them in front of my hammock. They moved over and sat in the two chairs, as I was sitting on the hammock. I took a deep breath and started my narrative:  
  
"Around a week and a half ago," I started, "My teacher told me a story, of one of his first students." I then preceded to tell them about a knight that my teacher used to teach, and all the things he learned while under my teacher's tutelage. One day, the knight left my teacher, for my teacher did not want to use what he knew to gain power, while the knight did. This knight wrote him a letter recently, threatening him. He said that if my teacher interfered with his new work, he would be punished. I concluded with "He was killed a few days later."  
  
I informed Adelio of what I had been doing since my teacher had been killed, and we then sat in silence.  
  
"Have you any idea why this knight feared your teacher?" Osian suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I had thought it was because he was the only one who could stop him from doing whatever it is he is planning to do," I said.  
  
"There is one way to find out," Adelio said, looking at me. He was, of course, right. He was always right.  
  
"I'll take the bookshelves, you two take the table," I said, jumping off the hammock and running across the clearing. They headed over to the table and started shifting through the papers.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Osian asked.  
  
"Anything of importance," I responded. I grabbed a book from the top of one shelf and skimmed the pages. Skimming was yet another thing that I had been taught.  
  
"Seven vulnerable 'knock-out places' on the human body?" Osian read with shock. He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"What? It's very useful to know," I defended myself, reaching for another book.  
  
"I'll never forget the time you were mad at me and used one of them!" Adelio said laughing. "I don't even remember why you were mad at me now! All I remember is that to make up to you I kissed you on the cheek and you ran your fingers through my hair, and the next thing I knew I was tied to a tree!" he laughed some more. "You were standing in front of me, almost fuming with anger!"  
  
Osian looked at me with surprise.  
  
"For your information," I said with some annoyance, "There is a nerve just behind the ear that, when pressed, can knock someone unconscious."  
  
"Oh! Is that why you ran your fingers through my hair? I thought you were in love with me!" Adelio said, grinning.  
  
"You wish!" I retorted.  
  
After five minutes more of searching, Adelio announced:  
  
"Sheesh! How long have you lived here? 15 years, right?"  
  
"Yes, ever since I was 5."  
  
"And you learned all this in just 15 years? How did you manage to read all these books and memorize all of these lists?"  
  
"What?" I said looking over. "Oh, those are just for this year. Actually, my teacher had a house in Bast where he kept all of these books. He would take one big trip there every year or so to return the books and lists we'd finished and pick up new ones. I've never been there though."  
  
"Was that why you borrowed the cart every year?" Adelio asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will we be finished sorting these this year, do you think?" Osian pitched in. "Maybe then we can visit his house and take the rest of our lives searching that."  
  
"Quit complaining, I-" I broke off speaking. I had just reached back to grab another book on one of the lower shelves and noticed another book hidden behind it. I dropped the book I had in my hands with a loud thud and grabbed the other book. It was a thin, worn, black book. There was no author, but the title was in Ogrese and the book was about Dragons. Why would he want to hide this? I thought.  
  
"What is it?" Adelio asked, as he stopped shifting through is papers to look. The two walked over.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," I said. "The book is about dragons, and it is in Ogrese, but it was hidden behind the other books. I can't seem to figure out why."  
  
"It looks very old," Osian said. He had a gift for stating the obvious.  
  
"It looks familiar, but I do not- Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed. "He used to read this book late at night, when he thought I was asleep." I tried to open the book. I could not. "Well that's just great!" I said. "It won't open!"  
  
"Maybe there is a latch or something," Osian said. It sounded stupid but it was all we could think of, so I ran my hands over the book, trying to get it.  
  
"It's not working at- Whoa!" The last word was dedicated to the title. As I ran my hands over it, the letters moved. "I think we are supposed to rearrange the letters or something."  
  
As I pushed the letters around the book into different words, I thought it was just like my teacher to have something like this. After nearly fifteen minutes of arranging and rearranging the letters. I pulled on the cover and, to my great astonishment, it opened.  
  
"Let me see that," Osian demanded. He looked at the cover. "I thought you said it was in Ogrese."  
  
"It was."  
  
"But that looks like Elfian."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The original cover is in Ogrese, but the rearranged letters spell out the Elfian words for 'Private Journal,'" I explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I flipped through the pages. So maybe he was writing in it, not reading. All of them were encoded; no doubt he did it as much for his own amusement as to prevent people from reading it.  
  
"It's in code," I informed them.  
  
"Well, that's just great! How are we supposed to read it now?" said Adelio.  
  
I said nothing but flipped through the last pages of the journal. As I reached the end, I saw a letter between the last writing page and the back cover. I picked it up.  
  
"What is that?" Adelio asked.  
  
"A letter," I responded. "A letter; addressed to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): First and foremost I want to thank you for reading this, and I want to ask you to review it. A big thanks to GreenTyger, PrincessDangerCow, Dincristiel, and Johanna May for reviewing it! I hope you like the longer chapter, its 2 more pages then I usually write, but it's not as good as I would like it to be. And I should probably add a disclaimer, so here goes (it's really pathetic):  
  
I do not claim credit to any of the fallowing characters: King Charmont, Queen Eleanor. I do not claim credit to their setting. I do not claim credit to the nerve behind the ear (Amelia Peabody series). I do claim credit to what happens to the characters, and request that the plot not be copied.* 


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5  
  
How long I stood there and stared at the letter I know not. But I do remember Adelio nudging me and commanding me to open it.  
  
The letter was in my teacher's hand. It started out with the phrase "Well, my dear Ophelia, I know that if you are reading this then I am dead, and I take great comfort in knowing that all my years of teaching you have not been in vain (for how else could you have discovered the letter but to open this journal?)."  
  
"Typical!" I muttered with disgust. He was always one step ahead. It was what he prided himself on. And even after his death, he was still one step ahead.  
  
His death. How could I think of it so lightly? I gave myself a hard mental kick and resumed reading the letter.  
  
Some of the portions of the letter were unimportant, but the general meaning (as he expressed in five and one half pages of writing) was that I must finish a job that he had never finished.  
  
"He has killed me, Ophelia. You know who he is, I am sure. Go to my house in Bast. Do not let your intentions be known, in fact, do not travel under your real name. I'm sure that some of my lessons on disguising have reached you, so please put them into practice! When you reach Bast, go to the back stairwell (in the servant's quarters). Fourth stair up with a crowbar should do the trick. Send the information to the appropriate court, and for goodness' sake, be careful!"  
  
I finished the letter and stared at if for a few seconds before folding it up. I had much to do and little time to do it in.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Adelio asked. I handed him the letter. "What does it say?" he asked again, "You know I don't understand Ogrese."  
  
"What? Oh!" I said with some confusion. It had completely escaped my notice that the letter was written in that language, although it was a smart move. Very few humans (or ogres for that matter) can read Ogrese.  
  
I read the important passages aloud. The gentlemen listened in silence as I translated for them, concentrating on each word that flew from my mouth.  
  
I looked up after finishing the letter for the second time and caught myself in a deep gaze of Adelio. He looked at me intently for a few, brief seconds that felt like eternity and with such a gaze that burned me. His look told me plainly what he wanted. It was far from what I wanted. I knew who was going to win this argument.  
  
"How long?" I asked.  
  
"Three hours," was the reply.  
  
"That long?" I said, struck by disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Do you know what to do?"  
  
"Of course, you get what you need," I responded. He gave a slight nod in my direction before turning and leaving the clearing. I stood gazing where he had left for a few seconds, and then came to my senses and, folding the letter, walked over to my side of the camp.  
  
"What is going on?" Osian asked.  
  
"I'm packing, you heard what the letter said. I must go to Bast," I said, grabbing the necessary fighting equipment and looking around for some clothes.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
"No, you are not," I replied. It was really rather monotonous. That was the second time that that conversation had taken place that day.  
  
"I am not arguing with you, I am going."  
  
"You are not going!" I nearly shouted. "What gives you the right? You don't even know me! I don't even know you! All I know about you is that you are the heir to the throne of Kyrria! And speaking of the royal family, such as we are, what exactly do you think they will say once they learn that you've decided to go gallivanting off on a dangerous adventure that has nothing to do with you? Do you hear me? You are not going!"  
  
He looked at me with an even temperament. "Adelio is going."  
  
"Adelio is a close friend. And I don't want him to go. But I know I can't stop him, and I know he had got my back when it counts the most," I told him.  
  
He said nothing; he just looked at me with a rather unnerving stare.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you are not going."  
  
"I must be loosing my touch," I thought. I then cracked.  
  
"Fine, you can go. But," I added as he showed signs of gratitude, "if, for any reason, you let Adelio and myself down, we leave you. It will be your job to find some way home. We will not baby-sit you. And, you had better be prepared for everything."  
  
"Of course. When do we leave?"  
  
I informed him to come back in just under three hours, if he could manage it. If not, we would  
  
"Leave me?" he guessed. He guessed correctly. "Don't worry, I will be back." With that he turned and left, leaving me to organize and pack supplies.  
  
I must have repacked my bag so many times I had packed every object in the camp at least twice. By the time the boys got back, I had finally finished. Adelio looked calm, a little nervous but for the most part composed. Osian was out of breath. It was understandable, considering he must have had to run if he were to make it back in time. At the last moment, I grabbed my teacher's journal, to occupy my mind at night. I was hoping to break the code.  
  
Very little was spoken that day. I briefly asked Adelio if he had had any trouble in obtaining supplies, which of course he hadn't, and Osian how on earth he had managed to convince his parents to let him go.  
  
"I managed. You have nothing to worry about," he said in a tone that implied that no further discussion on the topic was necessary.  
  
Halfway through our afternoon walk we came to a man who needed medical attention. His leg had been run over by his cart. Adelio and I were posing as traveling doctors, and Osian was our assistant. I was the only one with any real medical training, but having a female as the leader of the group wasn't proper, and we did not need any more attention.  
  
"Can we help?" Adelio asked. His wife, who was kneeling at his side, looked up with such a look of praise I felt s pang in my heart, as if I had run over this man's leg.  
  
Adelio asked the woman for some space and I examined the man. Osian gave him a little bit of medicine to dull the pain and wiped talked quietly with the man as I wrapped the leg tightly with a bandage.  
  
As I helped the man back to his house (luckily not too far away) I explained to the woman that he had not broken a bone, but bruised it. She was upset until I explained to her that he was fortunate in this regard, but must still not do any walking or standing for two weeks. She thanked me profusely and paid me.  
  
Nothing much of interest happened for the rest of the day. We stopped to camp soon after the sun went down, and set up a small fire. Hopefully, we would be able to stay in an inn tomorrow. After a dinner that I had foraged for, Adelio went off to an early rest. I then felt free to ask Osian a question that had been burning in my brain.  
  
"What did you talk to that man about?"  
  
He looked at me curiously and answered. "Not much. I just told him he was going to be fine and asked after his family."  
  
"Do you know him!" I bolted upright, alarmed.  
  
"No, but I figured anything to keep his mind off of his pain. And it worked too."  
  
I nodded. I was too tired to work on the code of my teacher's journal, so I took out his letter instead, and reread it. Tears swelled in my eyes, and I couldn't help it. I turned away to the blazing fire, wiping my tears away. I felt two hands on my shoulders, and heard Osian speak.  
  
"Ophelia?" he asked. The sensitivity in his voice was shocking.  
  
"What do you want?" I said, irritated. I could not help it, but I could not control my feelings. Here I was, crying and getting mad at the same time. I was half pixie, wasn't I?  
  
He turned me around to face him. I looked into his eyes, stubborn. He looked back with that same even look he had used countless times before. I burst into tears and buried my face to his chest. I cried for the first time since my parents had died, and he held me in his arms and rocked me gently, stroking my hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is short and pathetic. I've just been really busy and kinda hit a writer's block because of it. Thanks for the reviews! And btw: the whole fallow/ follow thing: Dincristeil, you are right. Follow is to go after. Sorry for the mix-up, but fallow is actually a word that means uncultivated, so my spell checker didn't catch that, and I didn't notice it when I was reading through it. So, thanks for reading, and please review with ideas or comments or anything!* 


	6. The Innkeeper

Chapter 6  
  
I woke the next morning an hour or so before dawn and, to my surprise, found Adelio and Osian eating breakfast.  
  
"Ophelia! We thought you were planning to sleep the day through! Not that I could blame you," said Adelio as he helped himself to more breakfast, which turned out to be some sort of fish. "But we really have to keep moving if we are to reach Bast in a week."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as I walked over to the fire to help myself to a fish. I probably looked something awful, but I didn't care at the moment. "I had very little sleep last night."  
  
"I bet I know why, too," Adelio said in a sly voice. I glanced over at Osian to see his reaction. There was none. Adelio continued "You were working on cracking that code."  
  
"What! Oh, no, not at all, I assure you. Actually, I had trouble falling asleep. The pressure from the past few days has been," I paused, "Overwhelming."  
  
"Of course it has!" said Adelio sympathetically. "And I hope you know that I am here for you," He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. It was always unnerving when he did that. "And if you ever want to talk, I will listen."  
  
"Thank you," I managed to get out. At least, I hope I did, but I was sure I was muttering incoherently as he walked away. I finished breakfast and went to gather my things and change. Today I was to be a wife of one of the two men (however odd it seemed to me to deem them as such) and the other was to be my brother. I was at that moment wondering whom I was to marry for a day.  
  
"So," I said as we started off on are journey for the day, "Whom am I married to?"  
  
"Me." The voice was Osian's.  
  
"Really? Why you?" I asked.  
  
"Osian has been in higher circles then I have," explained Adelio, "And as such is at a better advantage to act as a wealthy traveler who has just been robbed by bandits and is in ill-humor because of it."  
  
"Surely you do not believe I would think lower of you because you do not socialize with rude aristocrats who are only interested in their own well-being, do you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course not. I know you think nothing of aristocracy," Adelio replied.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" I said jokingly. I then caught a look at Osian. His eyes were on the ground as he moved forward, his face, as usual, expressionless. I looked down, and felt the same feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had felt the day before when I saw the man whom I had healed. We walked in silence for quite some time after that.  
  
About an hour before we were to enter the town, we donned our costumes. I was in a dress of the latest fashion, which I had bought when I went shopping three days ago with Adriana. This one was of purple, and based on my study of the human nature, purple is the color most associated with higher class. We were not to be to high, for that would bring in far too much attention, but we had to have an excuse for coming into town on foot, and being robbed was the only logical one that any one of us could think of. As we donned our disguises, we also donned characters. Osian was to be a gentle man, except when he was upset about being robbed. I was to be his devoted wife, an extremely weak woman (physically, mentally, and emotionally) who could never think poorly of her husband and defended him to the last. Adelio was to be a brother to me and best friend to Osian, although he was to have no income of his own and lived with us. After changing, we set off toward town, and I am sure we all felt a little anxiety.  
  
Our party must have been an interesting sight; three people, obviously well to- do, walking into town. I was leaning on Osian's shoulder and clinging to his arm. One might say I was, at that point, a pendant that he could flaunt whenever it took is fancy to do so. At the moment, it was not in character for him to do so, and the thought was very comforting to me, although I confess I have not the least idea why.  
  
We walked up to what seemed to be the best hotel in the town and walked into the lobby. We proceeded to the front desk, and Osian said in a huff that he wanted two rooms for the night.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we have only one room available." The innkeeper told us.  
  
"What?!" Osian cried, "That's impossible! We must have two!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, but we only have one," said the innkeeper politely.  
  
"Sir, I do not need this," Osian began in a voice that stated very clearly who outranked who in this conversation. He proceeded to tell the innkeeper exactly what had "happened" to us, and why he was in such a bad mood. I smiled secretly. I was sure the innkeeper would allow the news of what had happened to us to spread through the town by nightfall. It was a perfect situation, and happened so often that it would not be talked of a week later. "And I therefore wish to spend the night here." He concluded. "I would not if it were not absolutely necessary, I assure you. But I need two rooms!" he roared.  
  
"Sir, I honestly wish I could help you," said the innkeeper, "But I cannot. We are already full, save the one room of which I have mentioned."  
  
"My dear," I said in a whisper of a voice. I sounded so weak I shocked even myself. The three gentlemen in my presence stared at me, two from shock that I could act so weak and one from the thought that a creature this weak was married to a man of this temper. "It is of no consequence. We will spend one night here, and leave tomorrow. We can endure the awkwardness for one night."  
  
"My dear, are you sure?" He said dotingly. He really was a wonderful actor. "I would not wish to inconvenience you."  
  
"I shall be fine. Thank you, my dear, for your caring. You are really too good to me." I smiled. The innkeeper blushed; it was unusual to display such emotion in public for persons of our rank in society.  
  
He smiled back at me and turned to the innkeeper  
  
"I will take your room tonight," he said gruffly.  
  
The innkeeper grabbed our bags and led us up two flights of stairs. I leaned on Osian's arm and he helped me up, supporting my elbow and treating me as if I were something fragile. We walked down the hall to the last door on the left, where the innkeeper set down our bags and opened the door for us.  
  
The room was mostly bed, and one bed at that. I stared in disbelief and shock. There was a rather unsanitary bathroom, one giant bed that could fit two people easily (or three narrowly) and enough floor space for one person to lie down.  
  
"I hope you are satisfied with your rooms," The innkeeper said. When he got no response, he left us. What happened over the next few minutes was a rather heated discussion over who was to sleep in the bed. I insisted that the two men share the bed and that I would lie down on the floor, while Adelio said Osian and I should share it, and that after all, we were "married," while Osian said he would not mind sleeping on the floor but insisted that I sleep on the bed.  
  
After who knows how long of arguing we were getting no where, and I was just about to say something in a rather loud and argumentative voice when the door opened suddenly, and in cam the innkeeper to see if we wanted anything. He looked surprised for a moment to see me standing, until I sat down suddenly and made some comment about the weather being to cool for a walk of our distance that day. Taking their cues from me, the two men managed to shake off the innkeeper and regained our privacy. After the door closed, Adelio glared at us both.  
  
"See!" he exclaimed. "See! This is why you two must sleep in the bed, anyone could walk in here tonight, and," He turned to me, "if they see me in bed with you or you on the floor it would blow our cover! So what if it's a little awkward for one night? You'll get over it! What would be really uncomfortable is if someone saw us acting in a manner we shouldn't be acting in, and ruined our cover!"  
  
Osian and I looked at each other. We both knew he was right, but neither one of us was looking forward to what it meant. I sighed.  
  
Later that night, after working on cracking the code and making very little progress, I blew out the candle by my bed and went to sleep: but only after making sure Osian was on the very edge of the opposite side of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! Please review with questions, comments, things you would like to happen, things that are really obvious that will happen, and what you like and/or dislike about the story! I need constructive criticism, people, or else this story will be as bad as it is throughout! Thanks again for reading, and please review!* 


	7. Problems

Chapter 7  
  
Unlike the day before, I was the first to awaken. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was and why I was in the same bed as the future ruler of Kyrria. As I slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom (narrowly missing Adelio in the process) I chanced to look out the window.  
  
The sky was overcast and gray, and there was no doubt in my mind that it would break into heavy rain within two hours.  
  
I was upset at this weather delay. Indeed, I had no problem with traveling during a rainstorm and I was sure the two men shared my opinion, but my character would not even get near a window during a severe thunderstorm, and certainly her husband would not let her.  
  
Annoyed as I was with the fact that we were to take longer to travel to Bast (for the wet ground would probably slow us up yet another day), I was determined to make the best of things. I could possibly work on my teacher's journal for the day.  
  
I took a soaking bath for quite a few minutes, thinking about nothing of consequence and remembering lyrics to songs I used to sing. I emerged from the bath a good half an hour after I had submerged in it and wrapped myself in a towel. Due to my early morning stupidity, I had forgotten to bring in clothes to change into.  
  
I emerged from the bathroom in my towel to grab some clothes and found both men awake. Adelio must have been awake longer, for he was fully dressed, but Osian was lacking a shirt. I briefly noticed that he was in considerably good condition for prince (or so I assumed).  
  
"What! I mean why? I mean, uh," Adelio managed to string together before falling silent.  
  
"I think what Adelio is trying to say is," Osian stated in a rather flat voice, "why on earth are you wrapped in a towel!?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, "but I forgot to get a change of clothes. If you will permit me," my voice trailed off.  
  
"What? Oh, but of course," Adelio said, realizing that he was standing directly in front of my bag. He handed it to me and I thanked him.  
  
As I was shutting the door to the bathroom, I added:  
  
"And Osian: I wouldn't be to harsh on the towel thing. I'm not the only one who is only half dressed."  
  
To my satisfaction, I heard him utter an expletive phrase as he realized he had not put on his shirt. I was rather certain I also heard a burst of laughter from Adelio.  
  
The two men took turns in the bathroom as we discussed what to do for the day. We all agreed that we could not leave town, and it was also obvious that I could not leave the hotel, and most probably the room, save mealtime.  
  
We decided that it was best if we did not split up and send the men into the town, for it would draw too much attention to ourselves. We therefore decided to ask the innkeeper for another room, to keep up appearances, and spend the day there, if it was more sanitary.  
  
We headed down to breakfast at a time that would be considered early for most, but we wanted to be finished by the time that the rush would come in. Osian went over to the innkeeper to inquire after the room, and Adelio "helped" me to the table.  
  
After a few minutes of discussion with the innkeeper, Osian came over to us and sat down.  
  
"Well?" I inquired.  
  
"He says that we will get the first room available, although he is not sure if we will get one. He is afraid that the storm will keep everyone here another day."  
  
I sighed. "Well, it's better then nothing, I suppose."  
  
"Well, at least we are keeping up appearances, so to speak." Adelio said at the same time. We smiled at each other, for this happened quite often. At least, I gave him a smile that my character would have given. I wiped it off quickly.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have a problem!" I whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Osian said, turning his head.  
  
"Don't turn your head!" I commanded. He looked back at me. I attempted to look feeble and talk powerfully at the same time, so as to inform them of the severity of the situation. It was a rather pathetic attempt. "The woman who's husband we healed is here!" I said. "Most likely shopping and gossiping. I am fairly certain that she will recognize us."  
  
"What do we do?" Adelio asked. I was glad to be in charge of this, even though I had not the slightest idea of what to do.  
  
"Continue eating," I said. "There is nothing more inconspicuous then someone doing something completely normal."  
  
So we continued eating. The woman stood at the desk for a good many minutes, talking to the innkeeper. Because I had had many years of training, I was able to pick up quite a bit of the conversation. I relayed the information to my "husband" and "brother."  
  
At one point the innkeeper mentioned us;  
  
"And you'll never believe the trouble I had yesterday with those annoying rich fellas sittin' right over there," he said pointing to us.  
  
"He has mentioned us," I whispered.  
  
"See, that gentleman on the right there comes stormin' in like the world's ended and demands two rooms. And I tells him that we's only got one room and that I's sorry, and then he starts off on some wild tale 'bout how he was robbed, see, and he had to walk here with his wife and her bother, see, and how he would have made reservations had they planned to stay, see, but they wasn't goin' too, see, 'cause they would have made it to their destination by nightfall, see, but now they's got to stay here, see? And so I tells him again that we's only got one room, and then his wife says it's all right and so they stays. But now they's got to stay another night, see, 'cause its rainin' and she can't walk in the rain, see?"  
  
"I can see what you mean. She looks as if one good wind will knock her down dead!"  
  
"She's the weakest thing I ever saw! It surprises me she even walked all the way here!"  
  
The subject turned to someone's cows after that remark. The woman stood there for another five minutes or so before declaring that she had to get on with her shopping if she was going to make it back by nightfall, and left.  
  
"She's gone," I said.  
  
Both men breathed a sigh of relief and finished their breakfast, which they had been eating slowly, so they wouldn't have to sit there like fools if they finished early.  
  
Shortly afterwards, we all went up to our rooms. As it turned out, the gentleman in the room next to ours left, so we stayed in there all day, working and reading. The new room had two beds, for which I was grateful for as I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): Well, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but you should be happy to know that I have had several ideas for the next few chapters. I am not sure if I will use all of them, but it's better to have too many ideas then not enough. Please review with ideas and issues relating to the story! I am glad you like it but it would really be better if I had something to improve on (besides my spelling, but that is something that I am afraid will have to stay (and thank goodness for spell checkers!)). Thanks for reading!* 


	8. Ogre Attack

Chapter 8  
  
The next two days passed without much excitement. This being the case, one must mention that we took two days to cover ground that should have only taken us half a day. This being the case, Adelio made a few sarcastic remarks about how slow our progress was. Needless to say I was less then amused.  
  
On the morning of the third day we awoke at roughly the same time. I prepared breakfast again and we set off on yet another long, dull walk through the woods. The weather showed no signs of an eventful day, but instead looked just as it had yesterday and the day before.  
  
We were about an hour into our daily journey when I felt that something was amiss.  
  
I stopped. I looked around.  
  
"What is it? Osian asked. He looked around too, his hand slowly moving to the hilt of his sword, where it rested.  
  
Adelio squinted his eyes in the direction of the road. "I don't see anything," he informed us.  
  
"It was probably just my imagination," I replied. Never the less, I was unnerved. I pushed all thoughts out of my head with a little dose of logic, and continued to walk.  
  
I should have trusted my instincts then; I should not have been as careless as I was. By the time I realized what was really going on, I risked the life of one of the people who was closest to my heart.  
  
Our progress was much as it had been the days preceding it: slow. I managed to pass the time by thinking of new ways to solve my teacher's puzzle (namely, his code), but, alas, to no avail. We were in mid afternoon when I had the same feeling I had had earlier that morning.  
  
My hand rushed to my bag as I stopped walking, and I knew then that I had been a fool.  
  
Adelio knew something was wrong at that moment. "What is it?" he cried, "What is going on?"  
  
"Band of ogres," I replied. "They have been following us all day. They are planning an attack soon. I don't know how many there are, but there are at least five of them, although I doubt there are more then 15."  
  
"Great odds, don't you think?" Osian said sarcastically as he whipped his sword from his belt. I glanced at it briefly and saw it was one of the best swords I had ever seen. I prayed he knew how to use it.  
  
"This is no time for sarcasm!" I almost screamed the words. "Here," I said, opening a small tin under his nose to reveal beeswax. We all took a portion and stuck it into our ears.  
  
I have rarely used beeswax, but it is hard to describe what it is like to not be able to hear anything but your own voice. Even when you put your hands to your ears, sound passes through. This is something rare; it is almost as if the beeswax traps the sound. But enough of that:  
  
We stood in a circle (or as close to a circle as three people can be expected to get) with our backs touching each other. We waited. And we waited. And we waited.  
  
I knew that Adelio would not challenge my knowledge, no matter how long we waited. The attack was coming, no doubts could be held. But we simply did not know how long we must wait before they would attack. They always started off in the same pattern; an enticing voice asking us to draw near to them, to trust them in some way. As the beeswax prevented this, they would soon surround us and attack. But who knows when that attack would come?  
  
We stood there for a good three-fourths of an hour, when the attack came. Luck was on our side, for we were only facing six Ogres (only!). I was correct; they had attacked us in a circle. How I wished I were not!  
  
I quickly attacked the two nearest to me, sword in both hands. I risked a glance to see that Adelio and Osian were still fighting together, although Adelio seemed to be struggling. Osian was already facing three, as Adelio had trouble with one.  
  
Block!  
  
Lunge!  
  
Perry!  
  
Block!  
  
Side Step!  
  
Kick!  
  
Retreat!  
  
Block!  
  
Lunge!  
  
Twist!  
  
Lunge!  
  
Victory!!!  
  
I ran to Osian, who had been cut on his waist and was loosing blood quickly. Adelio was the one fighting three Ogres now. I quickly took two of them.  
  
Several minutes later we were down to two Ogres, and I had gained a minor scrape on my leg: not due to the Ogres but instead to an attack move I had used (successfully). The four other Ogres, none of who had been killed, had regained their strength and run off, no doubt to seek help from their band. Unfortunately for us, we were loosing the battle. Then something happened that made my blood run cold.  
  
Adelio got hit. Hard.  
  
His left arm was bleeding like who knows what, and he was in serious danger of loosing his life. The anger rose within me and I slashed back, knocking both Ogres into trees and into a state of unconsciousness. I took a few deep breaths to control my anger and ran over to Adelio.  
  
He was in worse shape then I thought. His muscle had been cut and he had lost so much blood that it was out of the question to move him.  
  
I stitched up his arm with some of my supplies, crying all the while. I knew that if I had been responsible, he would not have been hurt. After controlling the bleeding and making sure he was comfortable, I turned to Osian.  
  
He had been standing there the entire time, not wanting to say a word, and knowing that nothing could be done to clear my conscience.  
  
I glanced at his side. It had completely slipped my mind until that moment that he was there too, and hurting. One look told me that he was in worse shape then I thought he was.  
  
"Sit down," I ordered.  
  
He realized immediately what I was doing, and protested violently. "No!" he said. "It is not necessary. I can manage on my own."  
  
"Are you usually this stubborn or do you just hate me?" I asked. He started to respond and I said "It was rhetorical. At any rate, it doesn't matter. If you don't let me help you, you could be in for some serious health issues."  
  
Two minutes or so passes of this verbal thrust and parry before he finally sat down and let me examine him, mumbling to himself all the while.  
  
He had done a great deal to control the bleeding, and he wasn't as helpless when it came to medicine as I had imagined. Still, I managed to help him in small ways. After I was done, I stood him up, stood on my tiptoes, and slapped him, openhanded, across his face.  
  
The momentum made him stagger for a moment. "What was that for?!" he bellowed, his temper rising.  
  
"That," I said, "was for not telling me anything!"  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked. "What, pray tell, did I not tell you?"  
  
"That you are so good at fighting and medicine and," my voice trailed off.  
  
"'Lot of good that will do me," he said, "when I am going to be leaving you."  
  
"What?! You are leaving?"  
  
"Well, you said if I slowed you down at all you would leave me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! The circumstances have changed," I said.  
  
"What? But you said,"  
  
"I know, I know! But let's just say that your fighting techniques allowed you to stay on," I told him.  
  
"Oh, well, uh, thank you!" He managed to stutter.  
  
"No problem," I smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you say we grab Adelio and get our of here before those Ogres come back?" He said.  
  
"Uh, small problem." I interjected. "He can't be moved. He needs to stay flat on his back or he will rip the stitches and loose even more blood. And if he looses any more blood, he will die."  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Osian said. "We can't stay here, it would be suicide if we did."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of service?" I voice uttered from the woods.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I know it has taken me forever to update, but I have been hounded by evil teachers who give me tests every class and like to fail people! I know I know: no excuse. But at least I finally updated (gets evil eyes from audience)! Ok, so anyway, I know I left you at a cliffhanger, but hopefully I won't leave you there long (and if I can't write a full chapter, maybe a page or two just to get you off that cliff!). Let me know what you think! Please make my day and review this story! I would also like some criticism besides the short chapters and my spelling please! Or a suggestion or to would be nice (haha, like you are going to do it). Anyway, thanks for reading!* 


	9. An Old Friend

Chapter 9  
  
I smiled and turned around to greet a familiar face.  
  
"Dalome!" I cried. An elf woman ran to me and embraced me, her head resting on mine. Dalome was large for an elf, and although elves were the same height as humans, she sill had a few centimeters on the rest. As she released me from her embrace, she spoke.  
  
"My dear child, it is good to see you again. It has been too many years."  
  
"Yes, indeed it has," I replied, wiping a tear of joy from my eye and giving her a smile. "Dalome, allow me to introduce,"  
  
"Aaah, the Price, my dear, needs no introduction," she interrupted me and smiled at Osian.  
  
"Why thank you, ma'm," He bowed and kissed her hand. I almost cracked a rib to keep from bursting out in laughter. But I was not sidetracked for long.  
  
"Was I correct in assuming, Dalome, that you would help us?" I asked.  
  
"Why yes, you were," she smiled. She then signaled to the trees, where several more elves emerged. They proceeded to lift up Adelio and place him onto some sort of crude stretcher made of branches and large leaves. I turned to Dalome in amazement.  
  
"How did you know we where here?" I asked.  
  
"One of our scout elves saw you attacking the ogres. Based on the information he gave us about an 'amazing flying girl who can defend herself against two Ogres at the same time!' I was able to figure out you were the girl. I am sorry to see what happened. We will have someone take care of him once we get to our camp; don't you worry!" she gave me a reassuring squeeze around my shoulders and steered me off into the direction in which the stretcher had been carried. Osian followed slowly. When we were about halfway there, Dalome had to give instructions to another elf about what herbs might be needed to cure Adelio. I turned to Osian.  
  
"Does it hurt to walk?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it hurts! It just doesn't hurt enough to stop me from walking," he said, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"When we get to the camp, I want to have another look at it," I said.  
  
"No need. You go concern yourself with Adelio. I know you don't care two straws about me, so let's not waste each other's time."  
  
I gazed at him, openmouthed. "I cannot believe what I am hearing! Do you really think I don't care what happens to you?" I asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
He nodded his head, all expression in his face gone.  
  
"You stubborn fool!" I said, not to insult him but to slap him into reality. "You may not be my first choice of company but you are certainly not my last. Of course I care what happens to you. Why on earth would you think that I don't?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you told me to go away and leave you alone put the idea into my head," he answered. He must fill with sarcasm after being injured.  
  
"Ok, I know. I wasn't the kindest person to you: I'll admit that. But you have to understand, I didn't really want to risk your life in addition to my own. At least with Adelio I knew he could protect himself. I did not know you could."  
  
"Fair enough," Osian uttered as we entered the camp compound.  
  
We were each given a hammock to sleep in that night, and another one in our vicinity was for Adelio when he recovered. After a quick check on both patients, to make sure that they were adequately cared for, I took a long nap and awoke just as the sun was setting.  
  
Dinner consisted of several courses in various states of liquidation. Adelio had made a miraculous recovery and was able to sit at the table and eat with the rest of the group. To my surprise, both he and Osian new a little Elfian. I, of course, was fluent. We also were in the presence of gnomes that night, and one proceeded to tell me my future when the festivities started.  
  
The woman was, amazingly, shorter then I. She smiled as I sat down next to her, and she told me the following.  
  
"My dear, you are in for tough times. Two missions lie before you. I see shadows of fear within your soul, and you must depend on those you would rather not. But do not worry, you will be happy with yourself in the end, although I cannot say whether or not you will succeed or fail in your mission. And be on the lookout for a man, I see a lifelong companion by your side."  
  
I was surprised to this assessment, partly because I had not asked for it but mainly because I was to end up with a husband in my near future. The thought was enough to drive me out of my mind.  
  
Before I could meditate to long on the subject, Osian sat next to me and I asked after his condition. He replied that he was fine, so I did not press him on the matter. The Elves started to play a song, customary to celebration, using several flutes and reed- like instruments. A voice started to chant an ancient melody, as several bodies got up from their resting positions to dance. I was asked by a very nice elderly elf and accepted. It turned out that he was one of the best dancers in the camp, and after a minute or so of our dancing we were the center of attention. We received applause at the end of the song, and in turn applauded the musicians. Three more songs were played and then I was surprised to find myself an invitation from Osian to dance. I looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he said, extending a hand and gently lifting me to my feet.  
  
"In that case," I said, "I accept."  
  
He led me to the dancing area and we participated in one of the more lively dances. He was very good, and we were the center of attention. After the dance, and the two others following in which I was asked to dance, I sat down between Adelio and Osian and we talked for a good half hour.  
  
Osian asked at one point how I know Dalome.  
  
I informed him that when I was very young (age six and seven), whenever my teacher had some business to attend to and he could not take me, Dalome took care of me. The Elves had lived much closer to us back then. Adelio was about to ask something else when a group of Elves approached our party.  
  
I was then asked to sing.  
  
"I beg your pardon, sing?" I said.  
  
"Or play the reed flute," said an elf, extending his in offering. "Dalome has told us stories of your wonderful skills, and how you would never stop."  
  
"Oh! Well, of course, ah, um," I stood up. "Which would you prefer I do, sing or play?"  
  
"Both!" some cried.  
  
"I smiled with an embarrassed look on my face and blew into the instrument. The song was lively, and I loved the many eighth notes it had; it gave the song a lively dance step. While I played, several couples got up and danced in a circle. Applause ensued my performance.  
  
As the clapping died down, I opened my mouth and sang a song that I had been taught many years ago by my teacher. The first part was always my favorite:  
  
"Oak, granite,  
  
Lilies by the road,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember you.  
  
Clouds brushing  
  
Clover hills,  
  
Remember me?  
  
Sister, child,  
  
Grown tall,  
  
Remember me?  
  
I remember you."  
  
I finished the song and sat down, oblivious to the response of the Elves. I sat there in silence for several minutes with my two sources of help, nothing said and none of us needing to say anything. It was many minutes before I went to bed, and many more before I slept.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note(s): I updated! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, and a special thanks to Dincristel and Cacahuate Loca, who put me on their "Favorite Stories" lists! You guys are great! I know the chapters are a bit short (a bit! Hah!), but I try my best, and I have never been a long writer, so I'm working on it. If you guys want me to update again quickly, please review! I do not mean to sound threatening, like "if you don't review, I won't write!" because that is not my intent, but I think it motivates me to write (and I didn't really get any reviews during the long period in which I didn't write, so maybe it really does motivate me!). Another two things: if you review, tell me what you think about the whole "husband" situation for Ophelia. Do you think she is really going to get married? If so, is she going to marry Adelio or Osian or someone else? Secondly, I do not claim credit to the song's lyrics, see Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine (pg 212). Thanks for reading! * 


	10. The Wound

Chapter 10  
  
I felt the pain around my middle as soon as I awoke. Indeed, my father had often told me that the elves were wonderful healers, but constantly told me that healing takes time.  
  
"The smartest thing to do," he said once, "is not to get hit in the first place!"  
  
He gave me one of his smiles after that comment. My father had been my main source of fighting techniques when I was growing up. Of course, I had a tutor on the subject, as I did for so many others, but my father always insisted that he have a hand in whatever I do. He was always going on about being prepared for ruling a kingdom, and I knew that, from his years of experience and guidance, I would be ready.  
  
I tried to roll onto my side, in the hopes of relieving some of the pain. The movement was far from effective. My waist was so wrenched out of proportion that my eyes welled with tears. At that moment I felt a something cool touch my forehead.  
  
It was Dalome. She smiled at me and wiped my forehead. In a mix of her own native language and mine, as well as several hand gestures (mostly on her part; it was too painful for me), she forced me onto my back and changed the dressing on my wound.  
  
She told me she would be back later and disappeared into the camp. I lifted my head slightly to glance around the camp. It was by far more beautiful at dusk than it was at dawn. I took in all the details I had missed yesterday-in my agony; I could barely manage to my bed last night, let alone take in the surroundings. When I had finally awakened from my stupor, dusk had fallen and the lights were out. Dinner had been a long process (although from all my education I was able to manage through it without any major difficulty-I had hoped no one had noticed when I picked up the wrong spoon by mistake).  
  
"Don't strain your neck." A voice commanded. I paid it no mind and rolled my eyes to see the form of Ophelia floating to me. "I said," she exclaimed when she reached my side, "don't strain your neck!"  
  
I complied, merely because I could not think of any witty comeback phrases to offer. It was all for the better I suppose-best not to argue with someone who takes care of you.  
  
She examined my wound closely and then asked me how it was.  
  
"Fine," I said irritably. "How is Adelio?"  
  
"He was fine last I checked," she said, "which was about forty minutes ago. Dalome would have let me known if there were any change in his condition."  
  
"Forty minutes!" I exclaimed. "What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Gathering herbs for you," she replied evenly. "I gathered the herbs for Adelio's wound last night, because he needed them much earlier than you. I'm sorry it took me so long, but there is one plant which is particularly hard to find." She paused and examined my wound more closely.  
  
I looked away, guilty. I didn't know why I was acting so rude, she had no reason to show loyalty or affection to me. She had all the reasons in the world to be at Adelio's side day and night. I didn't know why that filled me with anger and sorrow at the same time, but it did. Her dedication, not only to Adelio but also to me, was endearing.  
  
"You said you feel fine?" She questioned, her voice interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yes," I replied evenly.  
  
"Liar," She shot back. It was not an exclamation, but a mere statement. I was both affronted and shocked at how she could know. "Your blood is clotting right here," she pointed. I managed to lift my head enough to look, "but it is tinted yellow. You are obviously in pain. Any one with any medical training at all could pronounce that. Don't lie to me, tell me how you really feel."  
  
"I don't think my vocabulary is such that I can express it," I said with as much diplomacy as I could muster in my position.  
  
"Try," she commanded.  
  
"I feel like a nightmare," I said.  
  
She said nothing in response, but her eyes wandered down to my abdomen. She examined the bandage once more before unwrapping it.  
  
"Dalome just changed that," I told her.  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
"Then why are you unwrapping it?" I demanded.  
  
She paused, and finished the process. Then she said "I am supplying additional herbs to the ones that have already been placed under your bandage. In addition, I feel that, for temporary comfort's sake, your bandage was not wound tightly enough last night. This may have felt fine then, but a loose bandage can delay the healing process."  
  
I said nothing, but I got goose bumps all over when she started to remove the herbs. Her hands came in contact with my skin, and they felt like icicles. She noticed.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "I know my hands are cold."  
  
"It's not a problem," I replied.  
  
She continued to add herbs, and then she started to reapply the bandage.  
  
"Stand up," she ordered. I complied, although it was not easy. She encircled my chest with her arms as she tied an extra bandage around me. Her hair hit my chest, and I was surprised at the softness of it. I placed my hand upon her head.  
  
Her eyes shot up at me-she was done wrapping the bandage. I said nothing, and she pulled me into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" I questioned.  
  
"I am the cause of all of this. I should have forbid you to come. If you hadn't been with us-"  
  
"You would be dead by now," I finished. "Face it, Ophelia. You needed me at that attack. You could not have handled so many ogres by yourself. Well," I revised as she glared at me, "you could have. I know you are an amazing fighter; I have seen it. That does not mean you would not have gotten injured."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I know," she said. "I just feel guilty. I woke up last night and thought only of Adelio's condition for a full 15 minutes. When I remembered you were hurt too, I felt so awful."  
  
"You have no alliance to me, except that of a servant of the court to her future ruler, and you know perfectly well that I do not want you to treat me as such. You were quite right to think only of Adelio. He is your friend and he is badly hurt. I should do the same if I were ever in your position."  
  
At times like these I saw the pixie side of Ophelia. I knew, by sheer instinct, that she had so much more to say. Yet she held not an expression on her face, except for her neutral one. After a pause or two, I asked to see Adelio.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Right this way!"  
  
She led me to another part of the camp, explaining that Adelio had been moved during the night. We approached and I saw Dalome sitting by his side. Upon our arrival, Ophelia questioned after the man, and she and Dalome exchanged quite a few words in Dalome's language, only a few of which I picked up on. She nodded and turned to me.  
  
"I am going to gather more herbs for Adelio, would you like to come with me?"  
  
I responded negatively, and she told me that if I started to feel ill that I should lie down. I nodded and turned to Adelio and sat beside him.  
  
He was asleep, and apparently he was fading in and out between consciousness and unconsciousness, as he had been doing most of the night. He looked so pale, I could not help but wonder if it was his time to die. I knew he would be all right, but I was worried none- the- less about his condition.  
  
*Author's Notes:  
I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know, I know, NO EXCUSE for not updating in MONTHS!!! (Not that anyone reads this, but STILL.). I'll try harder, really I will, to be a good author and update frequently. Note that this chapter is in the perspective of Osian, for those who didn't see it. Thanks to all who reviewed, but especially marina eyes, because that review kind of kicked me into a writing mode again. Speaking of reviews, as we are, feel free to do so! It's a little button and an action that takes very few seconds, but it means a world of difference to me! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! Are there any plot developments you suspect? Please share! Thank you* 


End file.
